Usuário:Bruce skywalker
Olá! eu sou muito fã de Phineas e Ferb e de suas músicas,eu estive muito ancioso para o especial O Verao é pra Voce e agora estou mais ancioso para o lançamento do filme. Artes no Powder Game O Powder Game é meu jogo favorito de todos que tem porque ele é em sandbox (jogo sem objetivo),ele tambem é um jogo de simulacao,logo entao eu comecei a fazer arte nele. Mario in PG(powder game).png|Mario em 8-bit goomba in PG.png|Goomba em 8-bit(o pé direito teve um defeito e então eu improvisei nele) 1-up mushroom in PG.png|8-bit 1-up mushroom Super mushroom in PG.png|8-bit super mushroom 8-bit Link.png|link em 8-bit 8-bit Kratos.png|Kratos em 8-bit (outro erro no lado direito,a lâmina dele está maior) Pacman in 4-bit.png|Pacman em 4-bit 8-bit Bowser.png|Bowser em 8-bit 8-bit question block.png|bloco ? em 8-bit 8-bit pear.png|Pêra em 8-bit (laranja irritante) 8-bit koopa troopa.png|Koopa Troopa 8-bit koopa para-troopa.png|Koopa Para-troopa 8-bit bullet bill.png|Bullet bill em 8-bit 8-bit kirby in PG.png|Kirby em 8-bit multidao de kirbys.png|multidão de Kirbys 8-bit megaman.png|Megaman em 8-bit BIBITA em 8-bit.png|um biba famoso em 8-bit (criacao minha) 8-bit star in PG.png|Estrela em 8-bit 8-bit boo in PG.png|Boo em 8-bit Mario in PG(DK).png|Mario (DK) invader 1.png|Invader 1 invader 2.png|Invader 2 invader 3.png|Invader 3 8-bit coin.png|Moeda em 8-bit 8-bit SMB3 racoon Mario.png|Racoon Mario em 8-bit (SMB3) Multidao de Racoon Marios.png|Multidao de Racoon Mario 8-bit angry sun.png|Angry sun em 8-bit O.O.png|Isso é suficiente pra fazer o mario desistir de suas aventuras(multidao de angry suns) Faça Sua Arte! Faça Sua Arte! Você pode me mandar sua arte assim: Faça Sua Arte! 1.Escolha a foto de um personagem feito por quadrados(bits) as melhores artes sao feitas em 8 ou 16 bits.Ex:mario em 8-bits 2.Entre neste site:http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/dust/ e comece preparando... 3.Clique em 1xScale com o botão direito e certifique que virou 16xScale.Clique com o botão direito no Pen-s 2 até Pen-s 0.E depois disso aperte a barra de espaço para parar a experiencia. 4.Começe a ver quantos quadrados você faz por linhas. DICAS: *cheque a foto sempre quando for fazer algo na arte *se a foto for quadriculada ou separada a arte fica mais fácil e mais rápida. *NÃO escolha uma foto quadriculada que dá para ver q é um programa no PC. *'NUNCA' altere o número Pen-s 0 *Se a arte ficar grande,depois de acabá-la clique com o botao direito no Scale e veja se virou 8xscale. *As artes feitas em personagens antigos em 8-bit serao mais fáceis.Personagens mais depois de 1986 terão um formato mais redondo e um contorno,o que dificulta a arte. *O powder game n possui cores idênticas ao do desenho,então utilize as cores mais parecidas com as do desenho. *Você pode tentar reproduzir umas das minhas artes. *É impossível criar uma imagem em 3-d *se o jogo nao funcionar baixe o java nescessário. ---- Mande Sua Arte! Após criar sua arte entre em fullscreen(F11) e clique em prtSc(print),depois entre no paint e procure a opcão "Colar" e salve.Logo então crie uma galeria com suas artes.Para colocá-las na sua pagina da wiki,escolha imagens e procure sua arte.Depois mande uma mensagem na minha página de discussão avisando q postou sua arte e ASSINE.Logo entao eu irei ver e mandar para a sua página de discussao,elas terao estes símbolos: ++ =Muito bom + = Bom +/- = Mais Ou Menos - =Ruim -- = Muito ruim